Harder You Get
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: Finn and Kurt are about to make magic. How does Finn set the mood? Finn/Kurt smut.  i really can't write summaries :3


"I'm ready," Kurt whispered breathlessly into Finn's ear.

Finn stared intensely into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. They had been a couple for many months now, and their love continued to grow stronger every day. Finn knew Kurt was cautious when it came to trying new things- it had taken Kurt a month to kiss him!

His mind drifted back to that night he was driving Kurt home from seeing Wicked for the hundredth time. Kurt was still marveling, "Such a beautiful musical," he had swooned. Finn smiled. He loved making his boyfriend happy, and they had an in-depth conversation about the show all the way home. After they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Finn walked Kurt to his door and gave him a long hug. As Finn began to pull away, Kurt ran his fingers through Finn's hair, whispering "I love you." He stood on his toes and softly kissed Finn who was taken aback by Kurt's sudden movement. Kurt shyly stepped away from Finn only to dive right in again more forcefully, carefully slipping his tongue into Finn's mouth. This produced a moan from the taller boy as he wrapped his arms around Kurt with no intention of letting go. They kissed for a while and Kurt had reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go," he said sadly, "but I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kurt was about to close the door when Finn stopped him. "Kurt, wait. I-love you too." Kurt smiled broadly and slowly kissed Finn on the cheek, saying goodnight. Finn stood on Kurt's porch in a daze long after Kurt went inside. The night had been perfect.

"Are-are you sure?" Finn stuttered. "I mean, I don't want to rush you or anything. I'll completely respect whatever you want." "I'm ready," Kurt repeated smiling at Finn, "I'm sure." Finn got a playful look in his eyes, "Well then we're going to need some music," he said teasingly. Finn got his iPod out of his backpack and hooked it up to the speakers as Kurt slid Finn's shirt off. Finn almost forgot about the music because of the way Kurt was touching his chest and he realized Kurt was no longer wearing a shirt either. He fumbled with the music player and finally pressed play and the music blasted out of the speakers.

_You're digging deeper_

_Love is a creeper_

_I know the reaper_

_On a first name basis_

"The Scissor Sisters?" Kurt was surprised. "I know you like them, " Finn smiled, sliding his pants down, "I picked this for you." "I love it," Kurt grinned, copying Finn.

_It ain't Stephen_

_It isn't Adam_

_I got some apples_

_If you want them_

_You can grab them_

With that, Kurt walked over to Finn and lightly brushed his hand over his boxers. Finn groaned and his bulge began to grow.

_And what I really wanna do tonight_

_Is toughen you up._

Finn pushed Kurt onto his bed and started singing as he climbed up his body with his most seductive look on his face.

_Harder you get_

_All in my sweat_

_Never too wet_

_To want it all_

He slipped his hand into Kurt's underwear and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Finn's hands were so big and he whimpered as Finn continued singing.

_Beat my drum_

_After you're done_

_Can't have one_

_You want them all_

Kurt stretched his neck up and began to feverishly kiss Finn, digging his nails into Finn's back as Finn's hand began to move faster.

_Hell is my heaven_

_Loaded weapon_

_Don't point that thing at me_

_Unless you plan to shoot_

"Finn I'm gonna-" Kurt could barely speak. "I want you inside me now!" he cried. It took all of Finn's willpower and 50 thoughts of the mailman to not arrive when Kurt said that.

_My wheel is darker_

_Than any color_

_I'm not your baby _

_And I'll never be your mother_

Finn started to turn Kurt around but Kurt refused. "I want to see your face," Kurt begged. So Finn leaned forward and sucked on his fingers.

_And what I really want to do tonight_

_Is toughen you up_

Finn cautiously slid one of his fingers into Kurt and Kurt winced. "Are you okay?" Finn sounded panicked. "Just give me time to adjust." Kurt said. When his muscles relaxed, Finn added a second finger.

_Harder you get_

_All in my sweat_

_Never too wet_

_To want it all_

Once Kurt had been prepared, Finn looked at him nervously. "It's fine," Kurt told him. "I want this. Now." Finn loved that Kurt was being so bossy- it turned him on.

_Beat my drum_

_After you're done_

_Can't have one_

_You want them all_

Finn laid down and Kurt straddled him. Finn put his cock against Kurt's opening. "Just do it already," Kurt begged.

_You're sensitive to light_

_We're conjuring the night_

_You stand up with pride_

_Attempting to walk_

Finn pushed the head of his member in and Kurt cried out. As Finn continued to apologize, Kurt slowly eased his way onto Finn's cock, until he was all the way in. Kurt kissed him passionately. "It's okay," he managed to blurt out.

_You won't escape the lies_

_Of what's become your life_

_Stop crying like a child_

_You've got what you want_

Finn moaned loudly as Kurt started to move up and down. The friction was incredible and the pressure was unbearable. "Oh god Kurt YES."

_You've got what you want_

"Finn it feels so good.. Ahhh," panted Kurt. "Yess harder," Finn yelled.

_And what I really want to do tonight_

_Is toughen you up_

Kurt moved on Finn harder and to the beat of the song. "I'm getting so close," he moaned as Finn bucked his hips up.

_Harder you get_

_All in my sweat_

_Never too wet_

_To want it all_

Finn reached out and grabbed Kurt's cock and pumped his hand as fast as he could. Kurt gasped loudly as Finn hit his prostate. Finn kept finding the sweet spot again and again until Kurt could only see white.

_Beat my drum_

_After you're done_

_Can't have one_

_You want them all_

"FINN!" Kurt screamed as the last note ended, and he came hard into Finn's hand. Finn arrived at the same time and they both collapsed in ecstasy.

"That was amazing," Finn breathed. "Yeah, they have really good vocal ranges," Kurt smirked. Finn looked at him confused. "I'm kidding! Honey, I'm kidding. You're right- that really was amazing." "I love you, you know that?" Finn told Kurt, nuzzling his neck. Kurt shivered happily and kissed him. ""I know. I love you too."


End file.
